


Happy Birthday, Shittykawa

by adishi17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Bokuaka - Freeform, Minor Swearing, Oikawa Tooru's Birthday, Post-Canon, belated happy birthday oikawa, birthday gift, idk how flights work lol, let's just say the olympics actually happened exactly on oikawa's birthday, minor KageHina, still an amateur at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adishi17/pseuds/adishi17
Summary: “Oikawa Tooru,”The lighter brunet attempts to hold back the tears, but he already felt them forming at the corners of his eyes as he watches the darker brunet reach into his pocket and bring out a dark blue velvet box. And as he holds it out in front of him, he carefully opens the small box to reveal a mint sapphire ring with a silver band.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 37





	Happy Birthday, Shittykawa

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be done on Oikawa's exact birthday, which was July 20  
> but, i was finishing something else, soooo yeahhhhhh  
> belated happy birthday, oikawa TvT)
> 
> ;; this was not beta read!!, so i'm sorry if there are any typos TvT)  
> ;; spoilers! (from the manga specifically)  
> ;; my own take on how the match went, so don't take what i wrote as true

“ _Passengers for flight JA 251 to…_ ” A flight announcement rings out in the bustling airport. People scurrying here and there, tending to their own business.

While in the waiting area sat two young adult males. With one who was going to leave Japan and the other seeing him off. Who knew this day would have come so soon? Neither of them knew. One was excited, the other was just plainly fine with it happening because it is his partner’s decision. Iwaizumi had no right to choose for him and besides, he knew it from the very beginning, since they were kids that he’d be leaving Japan to get stronger for him to finally achieve his dream.

Iwaizumi sat still in place while his boyfriend, Oikawa, had his head laying on his shoulder, taking a nap with one earbud in while the other one was in Iwaizumi's ear. The music playing wasn’t too loud, but it wasn’t too soft either – it was just right. Although music was playing in one ear of the darker brunet, he made sure to keep track of the flight announcements. He wouldn’t want his boyfriend ending up having a small tantrum for missing his flight because of him now would he? He won’t be able to hear the end of it if that situation ever happened.

He had already seen Oikawa frustrated over his flight being delayed due to some technical issues when they had arrived at least fifty minutes earlier than the scheduled time of departure. So seeing Oikawa even more frustrated, solely because he missed his flight thanks to his boyfriend not waking him up, would be even worse for Iwaizumi. He lets out a sigh, hoping that it wouldn’t have to come to that situation. But with how attentive he was at the moment, it didn’t have to come to that.

“ _Passengers for flight BA 381 to Argentina, please go to Gate 13._ ” There, Iwaizumi heard the flight announcement he’d been waiting for.

As soon as he heard the announcement, he started poking at his partner’s forehead.

“Oi, shittykawa,” he quietly called as he continued to poke at his forehead.

“Mm..” Oikawa stirred. His head then turned to bury his face into Iwaizumi’s shoulder, ignoring the continuous pokes he was getting.

“You’re gonna miss your flight, dumbass.” As the darker brunet said that, Oikawa had finally woken up.

He sits up straight and rubs his eyes gently. He lets out a small yawn then turns to his partner only to give him a curious look as to why he was woken up. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at him.

“This is why I told you, you should’ve just slept on the way here, instead of actually sleeping here.” The darker brunet scolded him.

“Sorry,” his partner replied, “I can’t sleep with too much excitement in me.” He added, chuckling at the end of his sentence.

“The next time you go to an airport, I’m gonna make sure someone knocks you out on the way there.”

“That’s so mean, Iwa-chan!”

“Enough talking, let’s go or your flight’s gonna leave you.” With that said, Iwaizumi stood up as he pulled and carried a couple of his boyfriend’s luggage, leaving said boyfriend behind.

“Ah! Iwa-chan, wait for me!”

Oikawa quickly wore his backpack and scurried over to the darker brunet, catching up to him. As both of them were walking, they took their time talking once again. Indulged in their conversation, the couple hadn’t realized they were walking at a slow pace. Iwaizumi was the first to take notice of this, thinking that he was the one who initiated this pace in the first place right after Oikawa had caught up to him.

While his partner was rambling on about how he would be able to communicate with other people in Argentina, Iwaizumi turned his head to look at him. He has taken note of every feature on his delicate face – his smooth skin, the shape of his nose, the length of his eyelashes, and his favorite part, his soft lips. The lips he has kissed for countless of times now and would kiss countless of times again. Because he was thinking about Oikawa’s lips, the lighter brunet noticed his gaze directed at him (specifically his lips).

The younger man took this opportunity to catch him off guard as he went in to give his partner a peck on the cheek, “Someone’s in love.” He chuckles.

Iwaizumi was slightly surprised by the action as he flinched from the sudden feeling of lips brushing against his cheek. He thought he would’ve gotten used to this by now, but it seems like he wouldn’t be able to.

“Tch..says the one who fell in love first.” Iwaizumi smirked and as soon as he said that, Oikawa’s face was flushed red.

“Y-You- Iwa-chan!” The lighter brunet gently shoved his boyfriend away, creating little to no distance between them as Iwaizumi was a tiny bit stronger than him.

“Yeah, yeah, dumbass,” The darke brunet replied, “I love you, too.”

Nothing else was said as Oikawa just pouted for the rest of the walk to the gate. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but find his boyfriend’s pouting cute, but of course he wouldn’t say that out loud. He isn’t one for speaking out his thoughts unless it was necessary. Though, at a time like this, he would probably be willing to voice out any thoughts he had right now. Just to slow down the pace a little bit more.

Although he was fine with this decision Oikawa had made very long ago, it didn’t hit him that it would end up being like _this_. They’ve done almost everything together and have overcome every obstacle that has come their way. Experiencing each other’s ups and downs, neither’s support wavering. But it seems like something was shaking Iwaizumi’s support for his lover.

A part of him wanted to stop right where he was walking and just look into his partner’s eyes, beg him to not go. To not leave his side for he would feel the loneliness sink in once again like before. But of course, he couldn’t. He knew if he did that, he would be holding Oikawa back from improving, from getting stronger and achieving his dream – that’s the last thing Iwaizumi would ever wish for his partner.

All of a sudden, Oikawa tugged on his boyfriend’s sweater, gently pulling him back.

“Iwa-chan, isn’t this my gate?” The lighter brunet asked, pointing to the gate-like structure with the number thirteen on top.

Iwaizumi turned to glance at the gate and then looked at Oikawa. His eyes caught his attention the most. He could still see the faint glow of excitement in them.

“Yeah,” was all Iwaizumi could say before dropping the duffel bag he was carrying and letting go of the handle of the trolly bag he’d been dragging for a while. 

The couple stood there in place for a while. The endless noise of people walking around and talking in the airport became white noise to the both of them. Oikawa would glance at the gate once in a while before looking back at Iwaizumi who seemed to have his eyes set on the floor. It was as if he wanted to say something, but couldn’t bring himself to say it. What would he even say?

“You should…” finally, Iwaizumi was the first to speak, “...probably get going. That plane’s not gonna wait for its passengers, you know?” He pointed out.

“R-Right,” the lighter brunet stuttered as he quickly carried his belongings, but before he could walk to the gate, he froze.

Unsure of what hit him, he dropped everything he was holding and, before he knew it, his arms were wrapped around his lover’s neck. The darker brunet stumbled but was able to balance himself. He looks at his partner and furrows his brows.

“Oika-”

“I’ll miss you.”

Ah, those are the three words Oikawa rarely says. Even when directed to Iwaizumi. When was the last time Iwaizumi has ever heard him say those words? When they were kids? When they were in middle school? Who knows, but it doesn’t matter.

Oikawa’s vulnerability is showing.

Iwaizumi returned the same feeling as he hugged his partner as tight as he could and buried his face in the crook of the lighter brunet’s neck. He inhaled deep, smelling the strong cologne his boyfriend has been using since high school. He’ll definitely miss that so much.

Pulling away from the hug, he gently pushes Oikawa to get a good look at his face yet again. He brushes his hand against his cheek as the lighter brunet leans into the touch. His hand then caressed his cheek fully and his partner looked him in his eyes. One more thing he’ll definitely miss.

“I’ll miss you, too.” Iwaizumi whispers.

Oikawa smiles. As seconds passed, they slowly leaned in forward and just like that, their lips were against each other’s. The kiss wasn’t too intense nor was it too light – it was passionate. It really was as if two lovers were saying goodbye to each other. But of course, this goodbye isn’t permanent. 

Iwaizumi has reminded him time and time again he’ll see him again, but unsure of when he’ll get to see him. Which might be the reason why he felt down. As much as he hates admitting anything related to his feelings, he also hates being apart from his partner. Like mentioned before, they’ve done almost everything together and that’s something he was so used to. He wishes that it’d last longer-

_Oh._

An idea struck him.

“Iwa-chan?”

A plan had instantly been thought up in his head.

“Iwa-chaaaan?”

He knows what to do.

“Iwa-chan!”

The darker brunet flinched at the sudden loud call from his boyfriend, who was still wrapped in his loose embrace. He blinked for a good few seconds before realizing that he had been holding onto him longer than expected. Oikawa had his brows furrowed, confused as to why the darker brunet spaced out.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi suddenly calls out, surprising the said man. His eyes widen at hearing his first name being called by his lover.

“Y-Yes?”

“When you come back, I’ll give you something.” The darker brunet states, his eyes staring intently into his partner’s bright brown orbs.

“O-Okay? Y-You’re not gonna-”

“Just come back as soon as possible, dumbass.”

Oikawa purses his lips into a line and just stays quiet. If he pressed his partner further he’d get nowhere and only end up with an aching head.

“You better take care of yourself, shittykawa,” Iwaizumi says, cheeks slightly flushed, “I won’t be there to wake you up in the morning.”

“You didn’t have to remind me, Iwa-chan, now I’m gonna feel lonely~” The lighter brunet whines.

With that, the darker brunet took this one last opportunity (for now) to bring his boyfriend into another kiss, but this one was a quick one as he instantly pulled away after a couple of seconds. He gives his lover a small smile, his eyes still showing the same gaze full of intent he had since a while ago.

“I’ll see you later, Hajime.” Oikawa grins at his boyfriend, picking up his luggage.

“See ‘ya, Tooru.” Iwaizumi replies.

As they finished their short and somewhat sweet farewell, the lighter brunet makes his way through the gate while the darker brunet watches him from a distance, making sure he did make it through. After a while, Oikawa was no longer visible and he was on his way to the plane. Making sure for one last time, Iwaizumi had now started walking out of the airport.

The plan that had struck him in the middle of their farewell still stayed in mind – a welcome back gift that Oikawa would never forget. That’s what comes to mind, and Iwaizumi was sure as hell he’d be giving that as a welcome back gift. All he has to do is prepare and wait patiently for his lover to come back.

* * *

On the day of the Olympics, Japan had won. People cheering loudly for Japan’s team with congratulations here and there. Oikawa could only smile as he took a glimpse of Hinata and Kageyama who were now hugging – with Kageyama spinning Hinata as the ginger kept on laughing. Although this wasn’t the first time he lost to the freak-duo, this was the first time he lost to his own country’s National Volleyball team and perhaps the first time he ever lost to his best friend and his partner.

_ You’ve gotten stronger, Iwa-chan. _ Oikawa thought to himself.

Proof of that was how the team played and how each member was unique based on their playstyle. It was if their techniques had improved for the better and they showed the whole world the strength they earned throughout the years, and that was all thanks to Iwaizumi Hajime. Oikawa couldn’t bring himself to blame him for that in such a negative way, because all he could really do is the opposite of that. He wouldn’t have been able to play against such powerful and worthy opponents if it weren’t for his boyfriend.

The squeaking of shoes sounded as each team gathered in a line at the net. They shook each other’s hands, with some taking time to give a firm handshake and some just making it as quick as possible. Right after that, each team made their way to their respective coaches and received a heartwarming speech from them.

Once the speech from Argentina’s team was done, they had started preparing their belongings, getting ready to leave. Iwaizumi took notice of it and he knew he had to take action now, for it was now or never.

Without hesitation, the darker brunet walks halfway over to Oikawa’s team. He stops in his tracks and inhales.

“OIKAWA TOORU!” He calls out, his voice almost cracking at the volume he yelled at.

Said man flinched and turned around to look at the man who called him out of the blue. He wasn’t the only one who was shocked by the sudden yell. Both teams and most of its members were startled. People in the audience began whispering to one another, but Iwaizumi didn’t seem to mind, because it was clear his attention was all set on and only on Oikawa.

The lighter brunet turns to look at his coach to tell him he’ll be talking to his boyfriend, but before he could say something, his coach had already insisted him to go, giving him a crooked smile. Oikawa bows his head slightly, thanking him before walking towards his boyfriend.

“Did you really have to call out for me that loud? You practically got all the cameras on you now.” Oikawa jokes, waiting for Iwaizumi’s typical smirk, but his face stayed serious with his eyes staring at Oikawa intently.

“I-Iwa-chan?”

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi spoke. The lighter brunet getting a small shiver from hearing his boyfriend call him by his first name.

“Y-Yes?” Oikawa stuttered out his reply.

Before continuing, the darker brunet closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath and exhales. He slowly opens his eyes and looks directly into his boyfriend’s.

“Ever since we were kids, we were always together,” he paused for a moment, letting his memories run through his mind before he continued, “and always have been together. Nothing could really separate us, hell, I’d like to think you were the one who didn’t want to be separated from me.”

A chuckle escapes from both of the male’s lips, with Oikawa suddenly feeling the embarrassment from the good old days when they were kids. The countless times he’d whine when Iwaizumi would leave him at the end of the day and he ended up having to deal with going home by himself. But that didn’t seem to change even when they were in high school, aside from the whining that had gradually lessened over the years.

“When we started getting into volleyball, I knew you’d be working your ass off just to get better. Even to the point where you didn’t give a damn about your body’s condition, lucky for you, I’m the only one who could put up with you and your tireless mindset.

“I thought I’d get sick of it – the routine we somehow had made – but I was proven wrong when we argued and didn’t talk for weeks. That was a huge wake up call for me, for what seemed to be my ‘feelings’ for you.”

Oikawa snickered. It wasn’t everyday that you get to hear Iwaizumi being all so cheesy. The darker brunet glared at him and the lighter brunet smiled and let him continue.

“Our confessions weren’t as smooth as those in the movies, I’ll admit, but being genuine is what matters and that genuineness has kept us together for eight years. Because although I hate your shitty ass, I still love you for it.”

The lighter brunet wasn’t sure on how to react to that last comment made specifically about him, but he still gave the darker brunet a smile, still wondering where this speech is going.

“And I’m pretty sure, I’d be dealing with that shitty ass of yours for a few more years,” Iwaizumi states, “because I’ve made sure that I will, most definitely, be the only one who deals with your shitty ass.”

The lighter brunet furrows his brows, “Well aren’t you the romantic-”

Before Oikawa could continue his comment, the darker brunet then kneeled down on one knee. The audience screamed in glee, cheering loudly for him. Even his team had started cheering for him. But he paid no mind to any of them.

It took Oikawa a few seconds to process what was happening, and when he finally did get what was going on, he gasps and covers his mouth. Iwaizumi still kept his eyes on him, not looking away for even a second.

“Oikawa Tooru,”

The lighter brunet attempts to hold back the tears, but he already felt them forming at the corners of his eyes as he watches the darker brunet reach into his pocket and bring out a dark blue velvet box. And as he holds it out in front of him, he carefully opens the small box to reveal a mint sapphire ring with a silver band. 

“Will you marry me?”

Before he knew it, he was already crying. He couldn’t utter the words, so instead he pounced onto his lover and wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as if it was the end of the world.

“A-Are you kidding me?! YES!” Oikawa manages to say, choking on his tears as he couldn’t stop himself from crying from being this overjoyed.

Iwaizumi laughs and returns the hug. The crowd had cheered even louder. Both teams joined in on the cheering, with some being a bit too excited and jumping all around the place. Both men pull away from each other as Iwaizumi takes the ring out of the small velvet box and slides it onto his lover’s finger.

Oikawa looks at his hand, admiring how good it looks and feels to be engaged. His eyes look back at his boyfriend – now fiancé – and goes in for a kiss. Iwaizumi gladly returned the kiss, leaning forward into the lips he missed so much. Once they pulled away from each other, they stood up and began walking towards Iwaizumi’s team.

“Hey, hey, hey! Congratulations, you two!” Bokuto beamed as he pulled the couple into a tight hug and let go afterwards.

“Thank you,” The couple replies.

“Man, if only I had waited, I would’ve proposed to Akaashi the same way.” The white and black-haired man pouted, crossing his arms as he thought back to the time he proposed to Akaashi months ago.

Iwaizumi chuckles and gives the pouting man a pat on the shoulder. Hinata and Kageyama approached the couple, but specifically talked to Oikawa, seeing as Iwaizumi was still being congratulated by the other members of the team.

“Congratulations, Oikawa-san!” Hinata greeted first as he spread his arms wide open. Oikawa does the same and they share a quick hug.

“Thank you, Shoyo.” As the lighter brunet replied, his gaze lands on the raven-haired male who seemed to be hesitating on speaking. “Tobio-chan, isn’t it rude to ignore your senpai like that?” Oikawa teases.

“M-My bad,” he finally spoke, “congratulations, Oikawa-san.”

The lighter brunet chuckles and gives the raven-haired man a pat on the shoulder, saying a “thank you” to his former kouhai as he starts talking to the couple, catching up on what he missed. Aside from their wedding when Hinata had flown back to Japan – that was something he wished he would have witnessed.

Once everyone had given their congratulations to the engaged couple, they were finally given some time alone. Both were finally outside of the arena, sitting on a bench not so far from the entrance of the building. They didn’t have much time to talk, so just enjoying each other’s presence was enough. Besides, they still had to let the fact that they’re engaged sink in more.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi spoke.

“Could you stop calling me that? It sounds weird,” Oikawa responds, slightly bothered.

“No,” the darker brunet answers, “anyways, there’s one more thing I wanna say before I forget and before you have another one of your pouting episodes.”

“Wha- I do not have pouting episodes!”

“That was my birthday gift for you.”

Oikawa froze for a moment. How could he forget his own birthday? Maybe the excitement of playing in the Olympics was greater than the excitement of celebrating his own birthday. But thanks to his partner, he was reminded of it.

“Don’t tell me, you forgot your own birthday?” Iwaizumi smirks at his fiancé, seeing as he got the reaction he expected from him.

“I was excited to play today, okay?!” The lighter brunet reasoned. The darker brunet rolled his eyes at him.

“Imagine spending the day sulking on your birthday because you lost to me.”

“You don’t have to word it out.”

“But imagine forgetting your birthday but remembering it right after you lost-”

“You don’t have to exaggerate it!” Oikawa squeaked out, getting flustered at the end of his sentence.

Iwaizumi chuckles. He pulls the lighter brunet closer to him and plants a kiss on his cheek before resting his head on his partner’s.

“Happy Birthday, Shittykawa.”

**Author's Note:**

> not sure how i feel about the ending of this one-shot,  
> but finally, i was able to finish this (at 3 am :"D)  
> i could've done better, but i'm rushing this cuz i really wanna work on other fanfics
> 
> specifically, bokuaka fanfics.  
> and yes, i shall be participating in bokuaka week and will now be working on that ;))))


End file.
